Anger, Love And The Moment Inbetween
by Master Of The Day
Summary: Sasuke gets angry, really angry, to the point where he wants to hurt Naruto. What will happen? Read an find out! Duh -.-" Lemon...Barely  - "


_**A/N: A new story ^-^ My dad actually gave me the idea, as weird as that is lol, so I hope you all enjoy, trust me I had fun writing it =3**_

_**Disclaimer:...You're all nuts -.-" ofcourse I own Naruto ^-^...Okay, I don't ¬.¬"**_

_**Author: It wasn't me O3O...You know it was -.-"**_

_**Title: Anger, Love And The Moment Inbetween**_

_**Normal Pov~***_

His hands gripped tighter around the thin tanned neck in which they encircled. Rage rumbled through his body like an avanlanche. Sasuke couldn't remeber a time in his life in which he seriously wanted to harm someone so much as he wanted to hurt Naruto right now. Well, except for one time but that's another story.

Naruto hands grappled and clawed at Sasuke's hoping the raven would let up and let him go, he could feel the air leaving him and his lungs begin to burn. His mouth opened and closed trying to speak, apoligise for something he didn't know he had done. It had only been a split second from when the last words left his mouth that Sasuke has his hans wrapped around his neck.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Naruto stood in the hallway of his and Sasuke's shared house. They had been dating for nearly a year now and everything was going great. Everthing but that one room. Naruto couldn't get over it, that room his only competition. He stood in front of the closed door with a frown marring his face. He reached a hand out for the doorknob, he had almost touched the metal when a voice startled from behind him._

_"You're not aloud in there and you know it." The deep voice had said, emitted from none other than his boyfriends pale lips. He semi turned so he could look at Sasuke's face. Pale skin, smooth complextion and the dark raven hair that framed the face that he had grew up to hate and love over the years._

_"I already know what's in there. I think it's high time you got rid of the crap in there. It's no good to anybody, especially you." Naruto argued. Keeping his voice calm although he was angry on the inside._

_"I need it. It reminds of my past, what I had lived most of my life to acheive and it determines my future." Sasuke stated calmly. He stepped forward, his face inches from Naruto's. He gently grabbed Naruto's hand and removed it from the doorknob. _

_Naruto snatched his hand free of Sasuke's grip. "That's ridiculous! He's dead Sasuke! You killed him! So let it go! Is he so much of a priority that you hold him over me? The one you claim to love, well I honestly think that you love him more than me and i'm sick and tired of him taking over your life!"_

_Naruto breathed heavily after his outburst. He had finally gotten things off mind, he hadn't told Sasuke before this but it hadn't been as bad, it hadn't taken over most of Sasuke's free time._

_"You have to get over it Sasuke, i'm not going to stay here just to be second best to your dead brother. So what will it be Sasuke? Me? Or you dead brother?"_

_That was when Sasuke's last strand of common sense had snapped and his anger had reached a new level. In his blind state of rage his hands had instantly flown for Naruto's neck._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"How dare you. How dare you make me choose between you!" Sasuke yelled in Naruto's face. "You better watch your words in future Uzumaki." He squeezed the throat harder.

"And...What if...I...Don't?" Naruto gasped out using the little air he had left in his lungs to challenge the Uchiha. By this point Sasuke's Sharingan had activated, the tomo's spinning wildly.

"If you don't I'll..." Sasuk stopped himself from saying anymore. Did he really want to hurt Naruto? Or was he angry because Naruto was right. His dead brother Itachi had invaded his mind even in the afterlife. The room Naruto had tried to enter was filled with all of Itachi's belongings that he could gather from the old Uchiha compound. Pictures from before the massacre. The Akatsuki cloak in which he had been killed in.

Sasuke's realisation had made his grip on Naruto's neck soften until Naruto was a crumpled heep on the floor coughing and gasping for much needed air. Sasuke's stood in the same posistion, looking at the hands that had killed Itachi and had almost killed Naruto all because he couldn't let his past go.

"Naruto...I-." Naruto scampered back, having gained enough air to speak, although his voice was hoarse.

"Stay away from me. If you love your brother that god damn much then you obviously don't need me here." Naruto stood and made to walkaway but he couldn't as Sasuke pulled him to a hug. Naruto tried to fight the unwanted contact but it was inevitable that he was going to give into the warm loving contact that Sasuke always seemed to emit contrast to his cold exterior.

Naruto did eventually give in and sobbed into Sasuke's lean chest. Clinging onto his dark shirt and letting the supressed tears roll freely down his whiskered cheeks.

"I'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry Naruto." Sasuke mumbled into spikey golden locks. He held his distraught boyfriend tightly, as if trying to prove that he was never going to let go of Naruto, the realationship he had built with him and the undenying love that he held for the blue eyed blonde.

_**~Time Skip, Next Day~**_

Naruto had slept on the couch that night although not through choice. Sasuke and he had moved themselves from the top of the stairs to the livingroom where Naruto continued to weep to Sasuke and had eventually cried himself to sleep.

When the morning rays filtered through the windows of the two story house they shone in Naruto's face and had awoken him from his sleep. Tear tracks still stained his tanned face, he wiped them and the remnants of his sleep from his eyes. He sat up on the couch, the blanket he can't remember putting there falling down to his legs.

He fingered the blanket and immediately his thoughts turned to Sasuke, not unusual considering how much they had been through together. he stood from the couch in search of the very person who was taking over his thoughts. He was still a little tiffed about yesterday, he says tiffed becase he knew that he had egged Sasuke on and that Sasuke didn't have good anger control.

his search led him upstairs where the door to the room that started this whole fiasco lay open. Curious as he was he pushed the door open further and stepped inside. The room lay bare all except one last item, the cloak that Itachi had been killed in. The black cloak decorated with the red clouds sat on a chair, still stained with the Akatsuki members blood.

"I thought I told you that you weren't aloud in here." Naruto jumped at the sudden voice that appeared behind him, so much like yesterday he just hopes that yesterday doesn't happen again.

"I...I'm sorry, I'll just go." Naruto mumbled but couldn't get past Sasuke as an arm wrapped around his wrist and a kiss was planted on his lips.

"I'm kidding Dobe, I'm getting rid of all this stuff. You were right, he was holding me back even though I had killed him, I wasn't over him and everything he had done. You asked me a questiton yesterday, who would I choose? You or him?"

Naruto nodded, he remebered asking the question but never hearing the answer.

"Well...I'd choose you every damn time. Come on." Sasuke grabbed the cloak and kept a hold on Naruto. He led the blond down the stairs, through the kitchen and finally into the back yard where a small fire was burning on the neatly kept lawn.

"Sasuke...What...?" Naruto didn't understand. Was this what he had been hoping for? For Sasuke just to cut all ties to the man he used to call 'Aniki'?

"I'm burning everything that reminds me of him, I'm not going to let him hold me back from the greatest adventure in my life...You." Sasuke threw the cloak into the fire and watched it burn and melt.

"Is that everything?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head 'no' and pulled another item from the back pocket of his jeans. It looked a little tattered considering it had been folded and it must have relatively old. Sasuke unfolded the item to show a picture of him and Itachi when they were younger, before Itachi had killed the clan and Sasuke had declared revenge. Both ravens had rare smiles on their faces and actually looked happy.

Sasuke seemed to be holding off, he didn't want to let go of the last peice.

"Sasuke...Why don't you keep that one, he was after all your brother." Naruto smiled in understanding. Sasuke smiled gratefully back and looked at the picture once more before folding it and placing it in his pocket once more.

"Thank you." Sasuke breathed as he gave Naruto a sweet kiss, well it was supposed to be a sweet chaste kiss until Sasuke's primal urges took over. He just couldn't beleive how much he loved the man before him. Naruto was the only one to break through his shell and see the lonely person that he truly was.

The kisses soon turned to touches which led them quickly to the bedroom where clothes were thrown half hazardly around the room. Pants, groans and moans left Naruto's body as Sasuke lavished him with attention, sexual attenion.

Sasuek trailed his hands down Naruto's naked body, touching and tasting every inch of tanned skin within his reach. He probed Naruto's body with his fingers, feeling him inside and out. When he had decided that Naruto was prepared to the best of his own ability he had lined himself up, kissed Naruto's lips, whispered 'I love you', winked and promptly sheathed himself in the delicious heat that was Naruto's body.

He indulged in the moans and pleas escaping Naruto's lips, it drove him to go faster and harder, as if this physical bond could be proof of how much he cared and adored the man below him. He could feel his own climax thundering inside of him and guessing by the expression on Naruto's face and the fast rate at which he was pumping his manhood he could tell Naruto felt the same. With a few more calculated spots to Naruto's inner pleasure button he came, coating Naruto's inner walls with his seed. Naruto followed a mili-second after, spraying all over his hand, stomach and Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke managed to hold himself up for a few sconds just to admir the look of complete satisfaction that was spread across Naruto's face. These were the moments he cherished, infact that was a lie, he cherished every moment, any moment he saw Naruto's crystal clear eyes and soft smile was a moment worth living.

"I love you, so, so much." Sasuke declared as he lay down and gathered his exhausted boyfriend into his embrace and held him tightly.

"I love you too." Naruto yawned as his eyes drifted shut, he only caught a glimpse of Saske looking over his body to something that lay behind him.

Sasuke looked at the picture that had slipped from his jeans pocket when he threw the them off earlier, it had unfolded and now lay in the floor, Itachi's smiling face and dark eyes staring straight at him.

_'Thank you'_ He mouthed as he turned back to his lover and snuggled in for a well deserved nap.

_**So how was it ^-^? I relly hope it was good, my dad gave me the idea that in a moment of anger, you realise that you don't want to hurt the person involved, i've done that once lol, although my expericane didn't turn out quite like this one...unfortunately TT^TT**_

_**Hiromi over and out =3**_


End file.
